Behind Blue Eyes A Severus Snape Songfic
by That One Rabid Fangirl
Summary: Just a little songfic I wrote for our beloved Potions Master. The song: Behind Blue Eyes-Limp Bizkit cover. Please do read, review & enjoy! SPOILER ALERT! Contains material from Deathly Hallows- read at your own risk. Story is better than summary I swear.


_**A/N: This is my very first songfic and it's dedicated to Severus Snape. I know Severus doesn't have blue eyes- you'd have to be a complete idiot to not know that, but just bear with it, since it is a songfic- please. **_

_**Update 7/30/11: I've received a few reviews telling me that Behind Blue Eyes was just a cover by Limp Bizkit. I honestly didn't know that, since older music isn't something I listen to often. I'm sorry for getting that wrong, I have fixed my error and thank the reviewers who pointed that out. Without further ado, please enjoy!**_

_**I own both Harry Potter and this song… Haha, I wish… All rights go to JK Rowling and The Who.**_

**Song title: Behind Blue Eyes- Limp Bizkit (cover) **

**(**_Italics = Lyrics_**)**

_No one knows what it's like, to be the bad man… to be the sad man- behind blue eyes._

Severus Snape was quite possibly the most hated man in the entire wizarding world. Ever since he had killed Dumbledore- his beloved mentor and friend- than night atop the astronomy tower he knew there was no turning back. He had to do this- for his beloved Lily, Dumbledore, and yes, even Harry Potter. Over the years he had grown a slight grudging respect for the boy, he was certainly strong and Severus knew that the boy would be able to do whatever was asked of him.

As he made his way down from the headmaster's office to greet his students, he wished that things had been able to go differently. He wished that he hadn't been a fool all those years ago when he had joined the Dark Lord's ranks, he wished that he had not heard the prophesy that had changed his life and taken Lily from him. He sighed and ran a hand over his tired face; he needed to be strong to protect the students and the staff from the destruction that was to come by way of the Carrows. He held his head high as he took his seat in the chair that once belonged to Albus Dumbledore and waited for it all to begin.

_And no one knows what it's like to be hated… to be faded, to telling only lies._

As the students walked into the Great Hall, a few of the braver one's eyes watched him with a burning hate. He knew exactly whose eyes they were- Neville Longbottom, who seemed to be getting braver and braver each passing year- Ginerva Weasley, who had always been there beside Potter in her attempts to show him her love- Seamus Finnegan, who looked slightly out of place without his best friend Dean Thomas beside him- and surprisingly enough- Luna Lovegood, who was not glaring like the rest, but simply assessing him, she had always been an odd one- highly intelligent and wise, Severus feared she'd see right through him.

Once all of the older student's had been seated, in came the tiny vulnerable first years. Severus pitied them, for they would not be starting their schooling in the light and safe Hogwarts of previous years, but in one much darker and more dangerous. They were too young to understand exactly what was going on, but there were a few that did, and they looked petrified.

After the sorting, Severus stood and gave his first start of term speech; his lies sounding true even to his own ears, before falling all around him as the older student's rebelled against him. As the Carrows took care of the problems, he slipped out of the Great Hall and down the corridors and finally back into the peacefulness of the headmaster's quarters. He heaved a sigh as he sank down into the large wing backed chair behind the desk that he had sat before so many times. He looked up to his mentor, "Will it get better? Will I stop feeling as if I'm fading into a bleak and uncontrollable darkness?" he asked Albus beseechingly. The old man smiled sadly, "I do not know, my dear boy. Perhaps in time." In his familiar kind voice, the voice that broke Severus and made him want to cry, no matter how undignified.

_But my dreams, they aren't as empty, as my conscious seems to be. I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance, that's never free._

Over the past few months his dreams had went from bad to worse. He frequently woke after crying out, and pressed a shaky hand to his face to stem the flow of tears that seemed to fall every time he awoke. During the day he seemed to be able to put up his usual cold mask and resume the task set to him by both his master and his mentor. He knew that what he was doing was both wrong and honorable, but he didn't let it get to him. He had an important job to do; protecting the student's was getting harder and harder each day for they seemed to keep making trouble and getting themselves caught. He hated standing by as one of them got beaten, and their screams resonated within his mind for hours afterwards.

He reminded himself frequently that he was doing this for Lily. To keep her son safe while he did what needed to be done. He didn't know what exactly the boy was doing, but he knew that it would hopefully bring the end to the Dark Lord. When things got hard, his love for Lily kept him going.

_No one knows what it's like… to feel these feelings, like I do. And I blame you. _

He hated being in love with a woman who could, and most likely never would love him back. But nothing could stop Severus Snape from loving Lily Evans, not even death.

_No one bites back as hard… on their anger. None of my pain and woe, can show through. But my dreams, they aren't as empty as my conscious seems to be. I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance that's never free._

Severus had to keep himself in check when speaking to the Carrows about the amount of punishment they could inflict upon a student, he longed to do to them what they were doing to the students, to throttle them and beat them mercilessly. But that wouldn't do, he'd surely be found out then when the Dark Lord summoned them and they didn't show.

Severus would never let it show how much of a toll everything was taking on him. His anger and sadness at not being able to tell his fellow staff, people he once thought of as friends, that he was on their side and that he wanted them to be safe. He would rant this to Dumbledore who would nod sadly and tell him that it was all for the best, and that they would see the truth in the end.

The dreams were beginning to happen every night now. He knew that he could take a dreamless sleep potion, but they were addictive, and he couldn't risk it. Besides, the dreams reminded him of how he was fighting for her- how he didn't want her to have died in vain, and for the peace of the wizarding world.

_No one knows what it's like… to be mistreated, to be defeated- behind blue eyes. And no one knows how to say… that their sorry, and don't worry. I'm not tellin' lies. But my dreams, they aren't as empty, as my conscious seems to be. I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance, that's never free._

Severus Snape stood before his master, the man he loathed with his very being. His cold mask firmly in place, as to not show his disgust for being in the same room with this vile being. Voldemort's pitiless voice sounding in his ears before a blinding pain shooting outwards from his neck, and throughout his entire body. He fell to the ground, his hands flying to his neck and his eyes widening realizing his fate.

A moment later, beautiful almond shaped emerald eyes appeared before him, and for a moment he thought it was his beloved Lily. That is until the person fully came into view. Harry Potter was kneeling beside him, and looking at him so sadly it broke his heart. He could feel his strength leaving him ounce by ounce and knew it wasn't long until he was gone from this world. He suddenly remembered the thing he had to do, he gathered all of his remaining strength and used it to force out the things the boy needed to know. His memories were now falling like tears and he said, "Take… them. Take… them." He watched as the boy's eyes widened and after a moment of fumbling for a vial they were safe and the boy knew what was to be done. Severus knew he would soon be joining his beloved Lily, but one last time he needed to look into those beautiful eyes. "Look… at… me." He whispered softly. Harry looked up and caught his eyes, the boy's pain almost tangible. It was almost laughable, that he Severus Snape was being looked at in such a way by Harry Potter. But he didn't laugh, because he knew the boy had such a kind, radiant heart with such an amazing ability to forgive. He looked deep into those sad green eyes, knowing the boy's fate would not be as good as he had hoped and said, "You have your mother's eyes." He saw Harry's eyes light up for just a fraction of a second before dulling again. "No, no, Hermione, you've got to have something. Anything!" looking wildly around, but at Hermione's sad shake of her head he looked back down deploringly at his professor. Severus took a small breath, before turning his head, not wanting the boy to see him pass like that. He knew the boy would get no pleasure out of seeing the light leave his eyes. And just as easy as falling asleep, Severus Tobias Snape lived no more.

_No one knows what it's like… to be the bad man, to be the sad man- behind blue eyes._

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This seriously had me crying at the end, since Severus was one of my favorite characters. In my mind, his death was unnecessary and too brutal, but alas, I am not JK Rowling and I cannot change the story… **_

_**Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought. No flames please. **_

_**~Rose.**_


End file.
